Machi's Wedding
by Higura Natume
Summary: Yuki and Machi are getting married. But is Machi ready for the big commitment? YukixMachi
1. Before the Wedding

Machi started to cry.

"Machi! Are you okay?" Yuki asked starting to panic. In his hand was a diamond ring.

"I'm fine..." Machi said rubbing her tears.

"Good." Yuki said relieved. "So, Machi...?" He looked at her.

"Yes! I will!" Machi replied. She let Yuki put the ring on her finger. Machi watched it sparkle in the light.

"Thank you..." Machi said and held the ring close to her chest.

Yuki smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you for being with me." Yuki said.

Machi smiled at him.

"...Or would you like a Mogeta ring better?" Yuki asked.

"What!?" Machi said getting angry again.

"Hahahaha!" Yuki laughed while Machi hit him

* * *

The wedding day came. Machi was nervous to see Yuki's family. She had only seen his older brother and she already was worried about his relatives.

"Machi-san!" A woman with long brown hair ran to her and hugged her. "I'm very happy for you Machi-san!" Machi was startled.

When she was done hugging Machi asked,

"Who are you...?"

"Oh! Yes, I forgot to tell you because of my joy." She smiled.

'Could she be...' Machi thought. 'The girl that portected Yuki...?'

"My name is Tohru." A man with orange hair hit her lightly on the head. "Oh, and this is Kyo." Tohru said smiling at him.

"So this is the girl that the damn rat is going to marry..." He said looking over Machi who was wearing a simple white dress.

"Hi Tohru!" Yuki came with Ayame behind him holding Mine's hand.

"Hello Yuki-kun!" Tohru said. Yuki walked over to Machi and smiled.

Machi looked down embarrassed.

"Hello Machi! The woman who has graced my brother with love!" Ayame shouted. He had on a very complicated looking white suit.

"Hello Machi!" Mine said. She had on a white maid dress.

"...Hello." Machi said overwhelmed by them.

"Nii-san...Try not to scare Machi away okay?" Yuki said.

"No need to worry!" Ayame said.

Yuki sighed. A elbow leaned on his shoulder.

"Haru..." Yuki looked at Hatsuharu. He was wearing a suit, except his tie was hanging and his jacket wasn't buttoned. Rin followed him. She was wearing a black dress.

"...congratulations." He said and looked at Machi.

"Machi, this is Hatsuharu and Rin." Yuki introduced Machi to them.

"...Hello." Hatsuharu said.

"Hello." Rin said. Tohru started to talk to Rin. She looked embarrassed. Yuki bent over and whispered,

"Go talk with them." Machi looked at Yuki who smiled. She decided she had no chice but to go over there.

She walked over and Tohru noticed her.

"Machi-san! Please come talk to us!" Machi walked over and they started to talk.

"How did you meet Yuki-kun Machi-san?" Tohru asked.

"We were in the student coucil..." Machi said.

"Eh, really?" Tohru asked.

"Yes."

"So we were in the same high school!" Tohru said.

"Same high school." Rin mumbled.

"...hello." A girl with amber eyes came over.

"Kisa-san!" Tohru said and hugged her.

"Hello nee-san...!" Kisa said.

"Kisa-san! This is Machi-san, the bride!" Tohru said. Kisa looked at Machi and smiled.

"Hello Machi-san..." She said softly. Machi thought she looked kind of cute.

"Hello Yuki! Wow, Machi didn't wreck anything yet!" A man with black hair said coming in.

'Kakeru...' Machi thought.

"Oh, it's Kakeru-san." Tohru said.

"Hi little sister!" Kakeru shouted waving at Machi. "Don't mess anything up okay? Or the princess will get mad."

"!?" Yuki and Machi started to chase after Kakeru.

"Well...that was worth it." Kakeru said rubbing his cheek.

"Shut up Kakeru." Yuki said.

"The ceremony will take place in 10 minutes. Everyone please take your places." The lady said.

"Okay! Let's go everyone!" Momiji shouted and lead everyone to their seats.

Yuki left to wait at the front. Since Machi's father wouldn't come Kakeru would walk Machi to Yuki.

"Good job Machi." Kakeru said and winked.

"...shut up." Machi said and her face burned.

* * *

Since this was really long I decided to put this into two parts. 


	2. The Wedding

Part 2:

Machi took Kakeru's arm and they started to walk forward When they entered the church room everyone was smiling. Machi thought about how this would be her new family. She was worried that she wouldn't fit in. But when she saw all the people smiling at her like that she started to believe she could be part of this family.

It seemed like years before she finally reached Yuki. She stood in front of her. The priest started to speak. Machi found that the things the priest said was boring and glanced at Yuki's family. Already, half of the family was drifting off. The other half was smiling and was paying good attention. One of the people was taping the marriage. Machi returned to looking foward. Yuki was trying to be polite and listen but he wasn't paying much attention either.

"..ahem." The priest said. He glanced at Yuki. "I do...of I do not?" He whispered to Yuki. Some people laughed.

"Oh, I do." He said. The priest nodded and turned to Machi. She listented to the priest.

'Would I be able to do that?' Machi thought as she listened to him spead. She was starting to doubt that she could be a good wife to Yuki. The priest stopped and looked at Machi.

"I-..." Machi opened her mouth and tried to say something. Yuki looked at her worridely. Machi couldn't do it. She couldn't say it. She didn't want to hurt Yuki.

"...Machi, if you're not ready it's okay." He said. Machi looked at him. Tears filled her eyes.

'He's doing things for me again...' She thought. She started to cry.

Everyone looked at her worridely.

"I-I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm good enough for you." Machi said.

Yuki listened to her. Then he hugged her.

"Of course you're good enough for me. I proposed to you." He said.

Machi was suprised at first but then she started to cry out of happiness.

"I do..."

* * *

"Go Yuki" Kakeru shouted. This caused Yuki and Machi to quickly seperate.

"...so I can take that as a yes?" The priest asked. Machi nodded.

"Okay, now you may kiss the bride." The priest announced. Suddenly everyone was intently staring.

Yuki hesitated but then pulled back Machi's veil and kissed her. It was more like their lips brushed against each other than a kiss but after Yuki and Machi walked out holding hands.

Then Machi turned around and threw her bouqet. All the girls ran for it but Hatsuharu got it and gave it to Rin. Rin blushed but she took it.

"Are you okay Machi?" Yuki asked silently.

"Yes, as long as I am with you." She said and they walked to their future together.

* * *

My second Fruits Basket story.

I had a hard time writing the last sentence...


End file.
